This relates generally to computers and, particularly, to graphics processing.
Graphics processors may use a pipeline that implements a process to convert vertices, textures, buffers, and states into images on a display screen. When a developer wants to debug or modify an existing program, the options for accessing the output from the pipeline are limited.
There is a stream output capability in DirectX graphics pipelines, but this stream output capability must be coded in the original application. A debugger with no access to the original source code cannot use this approach.